


In Plain Sight

by owlways_and_forever



Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Muggle London, Paparazzi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: A pregnant Ginny is frustrated with Rita's paparazzi-like behaviour.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029726
Kudos: 8





	In Plain Sight

Ginny slammed the door of their apartment as she got back home, beyond frustrated and positively fuming.

“Stupid bloody photographers and their buggering assignments from Rita,” she seethed, heading for the pantry and pulling a gingerale off the shelf, quickly casting a charm to chill it.

“What happened?” Harry asked, making Ginny jump, swearing in her surprise.

“Merlin, Harry, trying to give me a heart attack?” she pouted, expression serious.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I just hate Rita Skeeter, that’s all,” Ginny answered, taking a long sip from her gingerale.

Harry gave her a look that said _obviously_ , as they both took a seat on the sofa, but then he poked her thigh with his toes to prompt her to continue her story.

“It’s just, sometimes I really hate being famous,” Ginny sighed, rubbing her small belly absentmindedly. “I have no idea how she found out about the baby, and honestly I don’t really care. We both knew it was a matter of time. But since then, it’s like all she does is try to get photos of me looking as unattractive and whale-like as possible.”

“That’d be impressive, since you’re both beautiful and look nothing like a whale,” Harry said gently, and Ginny groaned at how cheesy it was.

“That’s sweet, but not true, and also not really the point,” she replied. “I just wish I could go to the market all sweaty from practice without people taking pictures of me.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have become the best quidditch player in all of Britain then,” Harry teased, knowing full well that it was not the answer at all.

“Or maybe I shouldn’t have married you,” Ginny teased back, sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry thought about the conundrum for a few moments, trying to figure out how he could make things better for his wife. An idea occurred to him, and he mulled it over for a few minutes, before proposing it to Ginny.

* * * * *

The next Saturday, Harry and Ginny bundled up in their winter coats before Harry apparated them to a hidden little alleyway. It made him very nervous to apparate with Ginny ( _oh god, what if he splinched the baby?)_ , but it was the best way to get out of the house without being followed, and the healer had said that it was fine until later in the pregnancy. Together, they walked around through the alley and a few blocks down the street of some muggle town outside of London, until they reached a big building with a large parking lot full of cars. Ginny squeezed Harry’s arm as they walked through the lot and toward the wide glass doors. She watched as they slid open in anticipation of the people ahead of them, and paused in her step, giving Harry an apprehensive look. The last thing she wanted was to be somewhere full of wizards.

“It’s not magic,” Harry told her pointing at the little black knobs over the doors. “They have motion sensors, so when someone gets close, they open automatically. It’s just technology.”

She didn’t really understand that, but she trusted Harry, and if he said it wasn’t magic, she believed him. Besides, she had never seen anything like this is the wizarding world. The moment they passed through the doors, Ginny was overwhelmed. There were aisles upon aisles, reaching up into the ceiling like some kind of library of food, and people crowded between them, all carrying baskets or pushing little trolleys. Harry grabbed one for them and pushed it towards one end of the store, Ginny following behind with wide eyes.

“So we’ll start with fruits and vegetables on this end, just grab whatever you fancy and toss it into the trolley,” Harry instructed, and Ginny perused the fresh foods, selecting anything that looked good or made her mouth water.

Once they had completed their tour of the fruits and vegetables, Harry showed Ginny the other aisles. Some of them held things that they didn’t need, but Harry pointed them out anyway, just in case something struck her fancy. The whole time they walked, not a single person pointed at them, or tried to take a picture of them, or came up to Ginny trying to pry details about their relationship and burgeoning family. She relaxed the longer they were there, casually rubbing her belly and trying to gauge what the baby might be craving. It was the most satisfying shopping experience Ginny thought she’d ever had.

When they were finished, Harry pulled out a wad of muggle money and paid for the frankly massive amount of food they’d gotten. They meandered their way back to the little alleyway, and then apparated back to the foyer of their townhouse. Harry put away the groceries while Ginny sat on the couch, munching on some granola they had gotten, happy and relaxed.

“I can’t believe muggles shop like that,” Ginny mused as Harry hummed from the kitchen. “We never had anything like that, all that food, all the different snacks and things. How do they even come up with all that?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, only half paying attention.

“Well, we grew most of our food,” she answered with a shrug. “Pretty much all wizards do. And there are markets to get what you can’t, or don’t, grow, but they’re just small things. Little individual stalls really where someone will have meat and another person will have greens and all that. But we had to cook _everything_ , there were no bags of pretzels anywhere or frozen dinners or anything like that.”

“You mean you didn’t shop for food at all?” Harry clarified, paying closer attention now.

“Not really,” Ginny shrugged. “We grew fruits and vegetables and we had the chickens, and we had a milk subscription from the Shafiq family, and mum would get some meat from the weekend market when we needed it.”

“But what about sweets and crisps and all that?” Harry asked, incredulous.

“Sometimes dad would bring sweets home if he’d been to Diagon Alley, or investigating something near Hogsmeade, but for the most part, we just didn’t have anything mum didn’t make,” Ginny said. She had never thought it was anything other than normal. “I liked not being recognized today though.”

Harry hummed once more as he joined his wife on the couch, sliding beneath her knees and absentmindedly massaging her calves.

“I think I might have to go there more often, just to get away from it all,” she admitted, settling back into the pillows with a relaxed smile.

“Not for the mint chip ice cream,” Harry teased, thinking of the three cartons of Ginny’s favourite flavour that were now taking up most of the room in their ice box, and Ginny laughed, her smile becoming more mischievous.

“Definitely not for the mint chip ice cream.”


End file.
